


Вскрытие покажет!

by marizetta



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk is holistic pathologist, Gen, Major Character Death is only Temporary, Mona is ghost, WTF Combat 2018, WTF Dirk Gently 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: Однажды ты просыпаешься в морге и это приводит к странной дружбе с патологоанатомом...





	Вскрытие покажет!

Тодд проснулся явно не в своей кровати. И это была не фигура речи. Ему было очень холодно и жестко. А еще он определенно засыпал в пижаме, но сейчас лежал абсолютно голый. И в очень замкнутом пространстве. Сказать, что это было страшно – ничего не сказать. Да Тодд и не пытался, просто закричал и начал колотить в металлические стенки, которые, оказалось, располагались очень тесно.

Не прошло и пары минут, которые, впрочем, казались ледяной вечностью, как из тьмы его выкатили на холодный слепящий свет. Тело, получив пространство, тут же непроизвольно попыталось сжаться в позу эмбриона, глаза, ослепленные внезапным светом, отказывались фокусироваться, и в целом Тодд почувствовал себя еще хуже, чем до освобождения.

– Однако. Давненько у нас не было гостей! – голос звучал приветливо и весело, что выбивало из колеи, – Правда, я взял кофе только для себя, но вам он сейчас определенно нужнее!

Тодда накрыли легкой теплой тканью, в которую он поспешил не только вцепиться, но и завернуться, в процессе едва не свалившись со своего металлического ложа. Глаза, привыкшие к свету, с ужасом обозрели помещение вокруг. Совершенно определенно Тодд Броцман сегодня проснулся в морге. Хуже того, – он повернул голову в сторону, откуда был освобожден, – в холодильнике в морге. И кутался он сейчас в медицинский халат, который принадлежал, вероятно, этому улыбчивому парню в рубашке с узорчиком из котиков, стоящему напротив.

– Блядь, какого хуя?! – только и смог сказать на это все Тодд, вскакивая с полки холодильника.

– Не блядь, а Дирк, попрошу! – невозмутимо ответил парень и протянул стаканчик кофе. – И не хуя, а американо.

Приняв от неожиданности в руки горячий стаканчик, Тодд подумал, что сошел с ума. Но кофе вкусно пах и, что самое главное, был реально горячим. Парень, назвавшийся Дирком, тем временем прошел за стеклянную стенку и сел за стол, на котором громоздилось изрядное количество кошачьих фигурок. «Меня похитил маньяк, собирающий кошачьи фигурки, – подумал Тодд. – Полный пиздец».

– Как… Как я сюда попал? – спросил Тодд, босоного прошлепав вслед за Дирком.

– Ой, да как все попадают, – весело ответил парень, ковыряясь в бумагах на столе. – Наверное, тебя привезли как жертву в каком-нибудь деле, а ты раз – и жив оказался. Бывает.

– Что значит «бывает»? – опешил Тодд, – Я живой, вообще-то! По какому еще делу меня могли привезти?

– Ну откуда ж я знаю, – в голосе Дирка звучала искренняя горечь и тоска. – Ты посмотри на эти горы бумаг, как я могу в них разобраться, чтобы ответить на твой вопрос?

Тодд взвыл.

– Я хочу уйти отсюда немедленно! Где моя одежда, черт возьми?!

– Да там посмотри в стеллаже, в каком-нибудь из пакетов найдешь, – Дирк неопределенно махнул рукой за спину, где был предбанничек с несколькими дверями. – По идее они даже подписаны. Ах, да, ты должен будешь заполнить отказ от госпитализации и что у тебя нет претензий…

– Да пошли вы на хуй! – только и ответил Тодд, громко захлопывая за собой одну из дверей.

До своей неубранной одинокой квартиры он добрался в каком-то забытье.

 

***

Следующим утром Тодд также обнаружил себя не дома на диване. Сказать, что на этот раз он не испугался, было нельзя, но, во всяком случае, испугался не до такой степени. Так что начал колотить в стенки вокруг и орать более осмысленно, поминая матерей и грозя адским пеклом всем, кто был причастен к его холодящей ягодицы участи.

Долго барабанить не пришлось, его почти сразу выкатили на яркий свет. Точнее выкатил. Все тот же веселый парень. 

– О, снова ты! – сегодня он был одет в обычную рубашку, а вот на галстуке был дурацкий узор из рожков мороженого. – Это… что ж, необычно. Не то, чтобы я не рад постоянным посетителям! Просто такие, знаешь ли, тут не задерживаются.

– Заткнись, просто заткнись, – Тодду понадобилось мгновение, чтобы взять себя в руки и не начать орать прямо сходу. – Во-первых, это ты меня снова похитил – ты фетишист какой-нибудь? И как ты проник в мой дом и вообще узнал мой адрес? Во-вторых, где это «тут»? В-третьих… нет, иди в жопу. Где опять моя одежда? Ты меня еще и раздел, извращенец?

– Ну, это часть моей работы вообще-то, – парниша продолжал излучать терпение и дружелюбие, от которого его хотелось двинуть по лицу. – Вещи должны быть там же, что и в прошлый раз. Ты в курсе, что убежал вчера в моем халате? Я-то не против, вот только они подотчетные… ох, прости пожалуйста.

Этот сумасшедший спохватился и быстро накрыл его с головой стерильной белой простыней. Тодд торопливо вскочил и стянул полотно, обернув его вокруг плеч. Черт, до чего же ему было холодно. Парень продолжил стоять напротив с раздражающей широкой улыбкой. Явно ненормальный. С такими, Тодд понимал, надо быть осторожней.

– Так, ладно. Давай договоримся: ты даешь мне уйти и просто оставляешь меня в покое – и я не сдам тебя в больницу.

По лицу… Дирк его звали? По лицу Дирка прошла тень разочарования, но он тут же исправился.

– Боюсь, немного поздновато для этого.

– Это еще почему? – тут же насторожился Тодд.

– Я уже тут, в каком-то смысле. Мы находимся в морге при больнице святого Дугласа, – в голосе Дирка закралась нотка гордости. – Я думал, ты сразу все понял, когда очнулся здесь в первый раз. Меня, как я уже говорил, зовут Дирк Джентли, я холистический патологоанатом. А ты – Тодд Броцман, экс-вокалист «Мексиканских похорон»! Что просто замечательно, ведь на моем столе еще ни разу не оказывалась настоящая знаменитость…

– Точно фетишист, – он обреченно покачал головой и попятился. – Озабоченный фанат, хочешь разобрать меня на органы и продать своим таким же озабоченным друзьям на ибее! Пиздец…

От этих слов Дирк резко сделался каким-то удрученным.

– Да нет же, о тебе писали в газетах… ох, подожди, ты правда до сих пор не понял?

– О чем ты?

В этот миг в соседнем с ними помещении раздались шаги и музыкальное мычание. Дирк сглотнул, быстро посмотрел на Тодда большими глазами и стал подталкивать его назад к холодильникам.

– Быстро, спрячься в одном из них!

– Иди на хуй! Еще чего захотел!

– Пожалуйста, просто доверься мне! – он умоляюще захлопал своими ресницами. – Мистер Прист непременно взбесится, если узнает, что у меня во время рабочего дня разгуливает еще одно тело без оформленной документации! Он меня и за прошлый раз не простил!

– Прошлый раз?! – Тодду так и хотелось ехидно добавить «так я у тебя не первый жмурик?», но он удержался.

– Тшш! – Дирк замер в паре сантиметров от его лица с занесенным у губ пальцем. – Был несколько месяцев назад неприятный случай с киберменами в мою смену, когда все тела просто встали и ушли – такой беспорядок после себя оставили! Потом еще Юнит приезжал, заставил заполнять бумаги о неразглашении, секретности и прочей чепухе… не важно! В холодильник, живо!

– Ты псих! – яростно зашептал Тодд.

– Как скажешь, – быстро согласился патологоанатом и в последний раз сверкнул нездоровой улыбкой. – Ну же! Тоооодд, у меня будут большие неприятности!

В его сияющем взгляде читалось отчаянье. Тодд несколько секунд посверлил Дирка не менее сверкающим от злости взором, но в итоге вздохнул и послушался. Он только успел вытянуться во весь рост, все еще завернутый в простыню, как Дирк тут же ловко вкатил его во мрак ледяного ящика и захлопнул дверцу. Как раз к моменту, как в помещение зашел еще один человек.

– Бедный, маленький, запутавшийся Свлад Чьелли… В какие неприятности ты угодил на этот раз? – мужчина говорил расслабленно, почти лениво, но от этого тона почему-то сразу мурашки шли по коже – и тут дело было даже не в низких температурах временной тюрьмы Тодда. Так обычно разговаривали люди, которые знали, что они главные.

– Н-ничего такого, мистер Прист. Все в абсолютном порядке, тихо, как в могиле, кхм… Ничего странного или из ряда вон выходящего. Просто работаем. Нормалюшечки.

Тодд, слушавший разговор в оба уха, поморщился. Чувак явно нервничал и гнал ахинею. На месте этого самого Приста он бы точно насторожился. Но то ли тот был слишком непрошибаем, то ли уже привык к таким неубедительным ответам, потому как спустя паузу произнес:

– Сделай что-нибудь, что меня порадует, Чьелли. Пару простых и симпатичных вскрытий, несколько отчетов с твоими любимыми звездочками и обводкой маркерами результатов гистологического исследования. И постарайся все не испортить.

– Хорошо, мистер Прист, – покорно отозвался Дирк. – Только это больше не мое имя, вы же знаете.

– Ну а медицинская страховка, хранящаяся у меня в кабинете, говорит иначе. И когда придет мой черед вскрывать твое миленькое холодное тельце и заполнять свидетельство о смерти, там будет стоять имя, данное тебе при рождении, так?

– Так, – вздохнул Дирк. – Все будет в лучшем виде, как вы любите!

– Я и не сомневаюсь, – мужик издал откровенно стремный смешок. – Боже, обожаю свою работу.

Послышался звук закрываемой двери, и спустя минуту Тодд вновь оказался на слепящей своим светом свободе.

– Этот чувак – чокнутый. Все это место какое-то ебанутое, – он не намеревался оставаться здесь и дальше.

– Да нет, это просто мой босс. Он всегда такие шутки шутит, – Дирк всполошился, поняв, что он идет в сторону выхода. – Эй, я думал, тебе нужны ответы на вопросы! Ты помог мне, я помогу тебе, это ведь так работает?

Тодд застыл.

– На фиг мне такая помощь сдалась! Да я вас всех тут засужу за… за…

– Это будет немного трудно сделать. Ну же, Тодд, я все пытаюсь тебе объяснить… – он вздохнул, прошел к своему столу и вернулся уже с газетой. – Не знаю как такое сообщать, мне-то обычно приходится разговаривать с родственниками погибшего, а не наоборот. Вот.

Обиднее всего было то, что некролог разместили даже не на второй странице сиэтлской газетенки. Вот так вот нынче ценится слава звезды местной рок-сцены! А уж от заголовка хотелось не то плакать, не то смеяться. «Тодд Броцман – ушел по-мексикански, с песнями и плясками».

– Могли бы придумать каламбур и получше, – согласно кивнул Дирк, расценив молчание молодого человека по-своему. – Что ты помнишь последним перед тем, как очнулся тут впервые?

Тодд шокировано нащупал стул и присел, все еще цепляясь за заметку взглядом. Это все больше походило на очень плохую шутку.

– Как отправился в отель «Перриман Гранд» на какую-то частную вечеринку. Спеть пару песен для богачей в пентхаусе… Дальше ничего... 

– В голову, как видно, что-то ударило, – бодро сказал Дирк, достал телефон из своих непрактично узких брюк. – Полиция, конечно же, сразу забрала орудие как вещдок, но я сделал фото. Не каждый день вытаскиваешь застрявшую в черепе металлическую спираль неизвестного происхождения.

Спираль на фотографии выглядела толстой и внушительной. Тодд автоматически дотронулся рукой до своей макушки – нащупывались явные рубцы.

– Не волнуйся, я зашил очень аккуратно. До свадьбы заживет, – Дирк резко смолк. – Тебе наверное нужен стакан воды. У меня и покрепче что-то имеется, хочешь?

Чистый спирт Тодд был, пожалуй, все же потреблять не готов, так что согласился на воду.

– Так какого черта я еще жив… Бля, я что, гребаный зомби? – Быть мертвым еще куда ни шло, но подобное мерзкое существование влачить ему что-то совсем не хотелось.

– Нууу, я бы так не говорил, если только не высокоактивный. – Дирк схватил запястье Тодда цепко, не давая ему вырваться. – Пульс есть, сердцебиение имеется, речь, пускай и грубая, но звучит связно. Могу сказать, что какое-то время ты точно был мертв, но пффф, что в этом мире есть постоянного?

Тодду отчего-то захотелось заржать. Хорошо так, с чувством. Парень был с кукушечкой, но все же забавный – и при такой-то работе. Ему бы самому такой оптимизм...

– Какой ты патологоанатом, говоришь? – он прищурился.

– Я рад, что ты спросил. Холистический. Это означает, что я рассматриваю каждую смерть как часть чего-то целого. Я не учитываю в своих медицинских заключениях такие скучные вещи, как анализ тканей или молекулярно-биологические исследования. Вместо этого я провожу вскрытие так, как считаю это нужным, и разгадка приходит ко мне как бы сама собой, без особых усилий с моей стороны.

Тодд смерил чрезвычайно самодовольного Дирка долгим взглядом, а затем все же фыркнул.

– Звучит как бред, – он издал долгий вздох и уткнулся лицом в ладони. – Ладно, к черту, допустим. Только нахуя я тут очнулся снова… Ты точно меня не похищал?

– Тодд, ты что, думаешь, у меня настолько скучная жизнь? – он неловко обернулся по сторонам, посреди безлюдного морга. – ...Возможно. Но поверь, я не менее удивлен твоему возвращению, чем ты сам.

– Сомневаюсь, – пробурчал Тодд. – Господи, это же значит, что я и домой вернуться не могу, да? Все же теперь в курсе, что я мертв, начну разгуливать – заберут на опыты к какому-нибудь нормальному врачу. Ну зашибись!

– Не знаю, как ты, а я всегда хотел оказаться мертвым, – Дирк явно обиделся на «нормального врача», но старался не показать этого. – В смысле, это, должно быть, так освобождает. Никакой ответственности и забот. Никакой тебе нужды искать общественного одобрения или поддерживать с кем-то отношения, даже если очень хочется...

– А у тебя, я смотрю, не так уж много живых друзей.

– Да, не очень, – со вздохом подтвердил он. – Поэтому так здорово иметь здесь тебя! Видно, вселенная так решила.

– Вот только меня она спросить почему-то забыла, – Тодд встал и поплелся в сторону стеллажа с одеждой.

Хотя бы туда Дирк за ним не последовал.

***

На третий день Тодд уже почти совсем не удивился тому, что проснулся в тесном холодильнике. Почти что привычно он начал кричать и барабанить всеми конечностями, пока его не выкатили на свет. Вот тут его встретило что-то новенькое в сценарии. Вместо улыбчивого Дирка Тодда встретила хмурая растрепанная женщина, и она явно была не в восторге от гостя.

– Ты знаешь Кена? – хриплым голосом бывалого гроулера поинтересовалась она, не смущаясь чужой наготы.

– Нет, не знаю я никаких… А вы кто? – Тодд торопливо сполз с каталки, воровато обернулся и схватил с ближайшего стула аккуратно сложенную одежду – Дирк озаботился и на всякий случай оставил ее здесь заранее? Охуеть какая честь.

Незнакомка криво улыбнулась.

– Кен обычно копается в холодильниках, когда они ломаются. Приняла тебя за его друга. – она вынула из кармана своего халата печеньку и прошла куда-то за стеклянную перегородку к столу. – Я Барт.

– И часто этот твой Кен и его знакомые оказываются в морозилке голыми… Барт? – буркнул Тодд, спешно одеваясь.

В ответ ему послышался каркающий смешок.

– Мечтать ничто не мешает, пацан.

«Пацан? Да сколько ей самой лет?» – Тодд поежился. И чего она даже не удивилась, увидев его внутри? Блин, все-таки это местечко какое-то неадекватное. По виду женщина так вообще смотрелась… Кхм. Под халатом – грязная розовая кофточка, пышная юбка как у принцессы, явно чужие тяжелые ботинки. 

– Эй! Смотрите, кто объявился! Мой любимый клиент-друг! – Дирк яркой накрахмаленой птичкой выскочил из какой-то подсобки и затормозил перед лужей, натекшей из крайнего холодильника. – Ба-а-а-рт! Ну сколько можно! Признай, ты это специально?

– Холодильники просто ломаются время от времени, Дирк. Это то, что они делают.

– Чтобы твой дружок-механик приходил сюда каждую неделю их чинить, а ты могла попускать на него слюни, очень удобно, – пробормотал патологоанатом и сам же передернулся, добавив что-то невнятное о гигиене и санитарных нормах.

– Эй! Ты завел себе дружка, а мне нельзя? – рявкнула Барт, неожиданно с силой воткнув скальпель в стол.

Дирк невольно вздрогнул, Тодд нахмурился.

– Я не его дружок. Подожди, «клиент-друг»?

– Или ассистент, – тут же бодро предложил Дирк, не растерявшись. – Тебе все равно пока некуда особо деваться из морга, так ведь? А мне бы не помешал помощник. Барт, она… Ну, у нее свой стиль работы.

– Так она тут тоже работает? – Тодд тут же понизил голос на два тона. – Я подумал, что она просто сумасшедшая, которая забралась сюда, потому что ей может быть негде жить.

– Ну, она и правда тут живет, – Дирк пожал плечами. – Я тоже иногда здесь ночую. Тут тихо…

– Представляю, – мрачно отозвался Тодд, приняв из его руки магически материализовавшийся кофе. – Боже, почему именно морг, почему моя жизнь превратилась в сраный день сурка…

– Какой же это день сурка? Вот если бы сегодня был вторник, вчера был вторник и позавчера! Хотя, я бы тогда не понял, что к чему, и не беспокоился, – справедливо заметил он, присев на свободный табурет. – Главное, чтобы не четверг. По четвергам у меня вечно все наперекосяк.

Тодд глянул на настенный календарь с фотографией нерестящихся лососей – бегунок с красной рамкой, помечающий дату, был кем-то сдвинут на день вперед. Видать, его собственное невезение распространялось на все дни недели. И ему по какой-то мистической причине предстояло просто раз за разом просыпаться в одном и том же месте. В компании чрезмерно веселого патологоанатома, его пугающей коллеги и жутенького начальства.

– Есть судьбы куда похуже, чем эта, – разумеется поспешил приободрить Дирк, видя, что Тодд приуныл. – Тебя могла разорвать на куски акула. Или котенок!

– Котенок? – он приподнял бровь.

– Чего только в моей практике не бывало, – загадочно ответил Дирк, выкатил из верхнего холодильника плотно закрытый черный мешок. – Тебе сказочно повезло, между прочим. Мистер Спринг, богач, у которого ты должен был выступать, так и вовсе лишился головы. И это даже не фигура речи!

Тодд решил не проверять.

– Обычно такие вещи достаются Барт, она к ним давно привычна. Лично меня подобные ужасы всегда бросают в дрожь. Но некоторые просто не знают когда закончить вечеринку, полагаю.

Тодд на это заявление лишь хмыкнул. Трупарь, который брезгует расчлененкой. Какая же бессмыслица. С другой стороны, он уже понял, что Дирк был по-своему уникальным. Тодд поймал себя на мысли, что это уже начинает вызывать невольную улыбку. И тут же постарался одернуть себя.

– Стоп, так мы поступили сюда одновременно? Ты знаешь, что именно произошло?

– Даже не представляю. И никогда не знаю. Очень расслабляет, – Дирк и впрямь выглядел чудовищно счастливым.

Тодд издал долгий страдающий вздох. Кажется, это была загадка для другого дня.

Парочка вновь вздрогнула, когда Барт за стенкой громко загоготала над каким-то медицинским отчетом.

Весь день после Тодд с Дирком особо не болтали – элементарно не было времени. То и дело разные люди приходили на опознания. Женщина по имени Тина начала пить с горя прямо на месте, Сьюзи – типичная домохозяйка на вид, – в принципе вела себя безумно и все повторяла что-то про шум воображаемого поезда, проклиная курильщика в тамбуре. Был еще стремный мужик по фамилии Риммер, припершийся в шикарной, но потасканой шубе, потому что она, с его слов, была любимой у покойника. После обеда пришел тип по имени Шерлок, но не Холмс, отбил труп хлыстом для какого-то эксперимента и искренне за это извинился. Не переставал заигрывать с Дирком все время, что Тодда почему-то напрягло. Сам он старался максимально не лезть под руку, а потом сдался и начал даже помогать – кое-как разобрался в хаотично расположенных отчетах о вскрытии, и смог находить нужный с пяти попыток. Пару раз из своего кабинета показывался Прист – Тодда каждый раз спешно прятали. Под конец дня его таки спалили, и Прист долго грозился его выгнать или хотя бы умертвить как полагается. Но потом вроде бы смягчился и дальше стал только шутить да ухмыляться, отчего его живописный шрам на пол-лица пугающе натягивался. Про умерщвление, правда, он говорить так и не перестал, сопровождая теперь уже дружеские угрозы негромкими смешками. Тодду сразу при этом хотелось самому залезть в холодильник и не показываться.

Закончилась смена далеко заполночь – совершенно обессиленный Тодд расположился на выставленной в закутке для сотрудников кушетке, которой внезапно щедро поделилась с ним Барт. Последнее что он запомнил, прежде чем провалиться в сон, – угодившие в поле зрения знакомые вишневые брюки холистического патологоанатома и заботливо накинутый им сверху плед.

***

– Бля, это еще что?! – Тодд, чувствуя неприятное холодное соседство в кромешной темноте, попытался отодвинуться, только чтобы обнаружить себя в тесном пластиковом мешке. Без каких-либо отверстий для воздуха, который был все-таки Тодду очень нужен.

Спустя несколько совершенно кошмарных мгновений практически в обнимку с неизвестным соседом, его таки выкатили из холодильника на свет. Как выяснилось, труп, к которому Тодд угодил при уже почти привычном утреннем перемещении, оказался еще и без головы.

– Блядь, могу я хотя бы появляться в одном и том же ящике?! Что это за пиздец?

– Фу так говорить о Патрике, – покачал головой Дирк, с готовностью протянув Тодду штаны. – Вы же так сблизились из-за случившегося с вами! Можно сказать, разделили этот мешок в смерти, словно общую утробу в жизни…

– Так, можешь сразу остановиться. И в принципе завязывай с аналогиями, – он отошел подальше и принялся одеваться с мрачной неспешностью. – Какого черта он вообще все еще торчит тут?

Дирк на это неопределенно помахал рукой и ненадолго присосался к своему фраппучино. Сегодня он был одет в малиновый кардиган поверх рубашки с узором из веселых черепков. Очень профессионально.

– Что? – удивленно взметнул брови Дирк, увидев как Тодд усмехается, но продолжил. – Если честно, возникла некоторая заминка с головой. Мы и Лидия – это дочь покойного мистера Спринга, – никак не могли решить что с ней делать. Пришивать ее на место или хоронить отдельно? Лидия очень славная. Она была так расстроена внезапной кончиной, но мы мило поболтали, и я вроде бы смог ее подбодрить. В итоге она сказала, что я могу делать с головой что мне только вздумается, что очень мило с ее стороны. Я думаю о том, чтобы сделать из нее чучело и назвать Захарией.

– Это… Просто оскорбительно и крайне неэтично, Дирк.

– Пха! Этика мне не указ, – он пожал плечами. – Он должен быть счастлив иметь такую возможность на фактически новую жизнь. Мы станем прекрасными друзьями. Как ты можешь убедиться, я отличный собеседник.

Тодд на это лишь закатил глаза.

– Так ты пока не можешь придумать как объяснить это в документах.

– А надо ли?

– Кое-кто относится к этому серьезно.

– А ведь он прав, – раздался внезапно третий голос.

Дирк всполошился, вылил остатки кофе себе под ноги и наконец театрально прижал ладонь к сердцу. На пороге, явно не впечатленная, стояла молодая женщина в полицейской форме, которая сидела на ней лучше, чем на ком-либо на памяти Тодда. 

– Фара! Что привело моего любимого блюстителя порядка в нашу тихую гавань усопших и почивших? – Дирк выпрямился с самой прельстивой улыбкой из существующих. О, кажется у кого-то были проблемы.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь зачем я здесь, Дирк. Бумаги, что ты подготовил для дела, никуда не годятся, – улыбка на красивом лице гостьи была чуть менее терпеливой.

Кажется, подобный разговор происходил между ними не в первый и даже не в десятый раз, поскольку сотрудник полиции не выглядела раздраженной. Скорее пиздецки уставшей. Тодд ей симпатизировал.

– Но я нарисовал диаграмму в разных цветах! И заменил все самые скучные части комиксом собственного сочинения!

– Вот именно, – Фара смерила Тодда, который таращился на нее во все глаза, оценивающим взглядом. – Хм, привет. Дирк и тебя втянул в свои аферы, не так ли? Ты однажды случайно очутился в этом месте и, не успел моргнуть и глазом, стал обнаруживать себя тут снова и снова, словно в каком-то нескончаемом сне?

– Что-то вроде того, – он проигнорировал надувшегося Дирка, который зарылся в какие-то папки на своем столе. – Вы работаете в полиции?

– Отдел убийств. Фара Блэк, – она не стала протягивать руку, явно руководствуясь какими-то своими личными правилами насчет контактов с людьми. – Разве ты не Тодд Броцман, солист «Мексиканских похорон»?

О-ох, он оказался на тонком льду.

– Нет, я просто парень. Просто парень, который тусит в морге круглыми сутками за бесплатный кофе и шансы пообщаться с симпатичными представителями закона.

Фара с сомнением промычала, но все же усмехнулась в сторону. Тодд мысленно отвесил себе пинка.

– Да уж, не самый лучший мой подкат…

– Да уж, – согласилась она, не сильно смутившись. – Можешь не рассказывать. Я читала дело Патрика Спринга и том, что произошло в том пентхаусе. Все самые странные смерти рано или поздно оказываются на столе Дирка, а меня неизбежно отправляют работать с ним.

Патологоанатом в этот миг, напевая себе под нос какую-то попсу, полез за упавшими бумагами под стол. Фара прикрыла глаза и медленно выдохнула через нос.

– Если это можно назвать работой…

Внезапно в голове Тодда зашевелилась мысль. Если Фара знала о его деле, то может быть в курсе обстоятельств его странной смерти и его текущего положения?

– Понимаю о чем ты, – он как мог расслабленно облокотился о ближайшую каталку. – Эй, как насчет того, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь после, ну ты знаешь, после… На кофе или что угодно? Поделиться историями, анекдоты потравить. О Дирке, о работе…

– Очень тонко, – Фара, все еще не обижаясь, приняла из рук подошедшего объекта обсуждений новую папку и изобразила сдержанную улыбку. – Возможно в другой раз, Тодд.

Черт. И впрямь так себе подкат. Тодд издал досадливый вздох и неловко помахал женщине вслед. Он не заметил холодный взгляд Дирка, буквально сверлящий ему затылок.

Остаток дня патологоанатом щебетал меньше обычного. В обед в морг ворвалась шумная компания практикантов из меда, которую зашуганный Дирк почему-то обозвал «Буйной троицей», несмотря на то, что их было то ли пять, то ли шесть человек. Банда немедленно достала откуда-то бухло, о котором не подозревал даже сам Дирк, и учинила беспорядок. Среди всех на Тодда произвела особое впечатление девушка по имени Аманда, оказавшаяся барабанщицей собственной группы (состоящей, какая неожиданность, из ее друзей-медиков). Они быстро сошлись на почве одинакового вкуса в музыке, и Тодд даже не оскорбился, когда после его истории она похлопала его по плечу и назвала лузером, не умеющим даже умереть нормально. На правду все же не обижаются. Единственный минус дня – когда компания нагулялась вдоволь и свалила из морга, оставив после себя полнейший хаос, у Дирка был такой вид, будто ему очень хотелось расплакаться. Но на все осторожные вопросы он лишь гордо взметнул покрасневший нос и стремительно скрылся в своем закутке.

***

Дни шли своим чередом, Тодд продолжал просыпаться в компании мертвых и очень странных живых, со временем почти перестав мучить себя вопросами «как», «почему» и «схуяли». Иногда заходила Фара, чтобы вновь поворчать на отчеты Дирка, и Тодд составлял ей дружескую компанию. Барт и Приста он все еще по возможности обходил стороной, а однажды познакомился с тем самым механиком Кеном и целый час прятался с ним в подсобке от внезапных гостей из центрального городского морга, во избежание допросов. Женщина в строгом костюме по фамилии Уилсон долго пила чай с мистером Пристом в его кабинете и хищно улыбнулась Дирку на прощание (тот, бледнея, позже объяснил, что Уилсон давно пыталась переманить его и Барт к себе под крыло, но он почему-то сопротивлялся). А одной ночью, когда Тодд не мог уснуть, он повстречал Мону – местного призрака какой-то актрисы, которая большую часть дня предпочитала вселяться в мебель или напольные цветы. Оправившись от первичного шока, Тодд даже решил, что она ему нравится. И когда дополнительное одеяло само собой накрыло его сверху, легко пролетев по воздуху, он даже не сильно напрягся.

В общем и целом, Тодд к такому положению дел почти привык.

Единственное, сам Дирк в последнее время казался каким-то меланхоличным и даже будто чем-то расстроенным. Но объяснение этому Тодд пока найти не мог, да и не сильно старался.

***

Проснуться в морге, который объят пожаром, это какой-то новый уровень высшего хуетажа. Тодд даже не успел одеться – не до того, нужно делать ноги. Не было видно ни черта, а в легкие забирался едкий дым. Но спустя несколько мгновений Тодду удалось разглядеть сгорбленную фигуру Дирка под столом, который, давясь кашлем, трясущимися руками старался завернуть отрубленную голову Патрика Спринга в пластик. Вот же придурок суицидальный!

– Совсем с дуба рухнул?! Нужно валить отсюда!

– Я ждал, когда ты появишься! Ты же не знал, что тут огонь! И я не мог бросить Захарию одного…

– Бля, да оставь ты его в покое! – Тодд ухватил Дирка под руку и попытался потащить его за собой к выходу.

И тут прямо перед ними обрушилась часть потолка. Оба дружно прикрыли головы и закашлялись пуще прежнего от поднявшегося в воздух горячего пепла и щебетной пыли. Ну все, теперь им обоим точно пизда!

К счастью, через минуту в окруженное уже сплошным огнем помещение ворвалась не кто иная как «Буйная тройка» со сверкающими огнетушителями наперевес, и буквально на закорках вытащили парочку на улицу. Там они и остались сидеть прямо на асфальте, пока вокруг них суетилась пожарная команда. Один из пожарных по имени Хьюго накинул на Тодда оранжевое покрывало и почему-то дал Дирку мандаринку. Патологоанатом выглядел бесконечно грустным – на перепачканном сажей лице виднелись светлые дорожки от беззвучных слез. А Тодду только и хотелось что отругать этого дурня. Ну вот зачем он там остался? Спасти его и дело, что ему было так дорого? Так это всего лишь мертвые. Тодду давно следовало быть среди них – к чему тут жалость?

– Как ты не понимаешь? – словно прочитав его мысли, трагично начал вещать Дирк. – Этот морг – все, что у меня есть. Я лист в потоке мироздания, Тодд, и если я не смогу раскрыть причину всех этих смертей, то не сможет уже никто. И твою я не стал раскрывать, потому что… Потому что не хотел! Я бы тогда перестал быть тебе нужным, и ты бы ушел обратно к своей обычной, нормальной жизни.

Он пару раз обреченно покивал и прижал злосчастный пакет с головой в ней к груди.

– Наверное, я все же это заслужил. Уйду все-таки в морг при госпитале «Черное Крыло», поставлю Захарию на полку...

– Так, ладно. – Тодд понял, что дело серьезно, и с решительным видом взял Дирка за плечи. – Слушай, так нельзя. Ты не можешь вот так просто делать из мертвых друзей, просто потому, что с живыми тебе везет меньше. Это, в конце концов, просто нездорово.

– Тодд, ты не понимаешь. У меня никогда не было настоящего друга. Барт я, будем откровенны, побаиваюсь, «Троица» выставляет меня на смех, Мона – потусторонний дух, а ты застрял в бесконечной спирали умирания и оживания, и я даже не в силах это исправить, – его нижняя губа задрожала. – И ты все равно хочешь, чтобы Фара помогла тебе выпутаться из твоей ловушки, и уйти вместе с ней в закат!

Тодд на это все-таки не выдержал и рассмеялся, чему последовал осуждающий взор. Так вот из-за чего тот так переживал!

– Я, возможно, так и хотел поступить раньше. Но уже не хочу. И знаешь, мне уже не так важно как и что со мной произошло, честно, – Тодд нервно сглотнул, но все же тепло улыбнулся. – Дирк, я твой друг. И патологоанатом ты потрясающий, самый уникальный на свете. Да и морг не так уж сильно пострадал!

В следующий же миг у здания с грохотом обрушилась каменная крыша. Пожарный Хьюго, стоящий на самой вершине выдвижной лестницы со шлангом, счастливо улыбнулся. Дирк вздохнул.

– Отстроим его заново, – постарался реабилитироваться Тодд и ободряюще ткнул его в бок. – Надо же мне где-то просыпаться каждый день, так?

Дирк нерешительно улыбнулся – ну точно лучик солнца над грозовыми тучами.

– Ты правда так думаешь? Мне нравится эта идея, – в его глазах уже загорался знакомый огонек. – Мы могли бы даже повесить табличку. «Раскрываем причину смерти с сомнительной эффективностью»!

– Тебе решать, – Тодд фыркнул, но вдруг очень ясно понял, что он даже не против. – Смерть – это только начало, Дирк.

– А остальное покажет вскрытие.

– Бля, только не упоминай это при Присте, еще примет за руководство к действию.

– Не волнуйся, Фара не даст нас в обиду. Она нас прикроет.

– А она об этом знает?

– Вселенная не спрашивает мнения, Тодд! Если она захотела, чтобы Фара оказалась вовлечена в наше будущее похоронное агентство, то ей уже ничего не изменить. Все смерти взаимосвязаны! И не смерти тоже.

– Ты не можешь постоянно выдавать это за отговорку для всего.

– Могу. И выдаю, – к Дирку уже вернулся его прежний уровень дерзости. – Ты уже подумал о том, где проснешься следующем утром, кстати?

– Не было времени, – Тодд потянулся, понял что все еще пахнет как подгоревшее барбекю и поморщился. – Есть предложения?

– Я подумал, что может у меня дома, – выпалил Дирк на одном дыхании и искоса глянул на замолчавшего товарища. – Слишком рано для этого?

– Ага, немного, – Тодд, впрочем усмехнулся, решив обдумать это внезапный поворот событий попозже. После хорошего душа, например.

Он приподнялся – покрывало почти сползло, открыв его наготу, но тут же собралось и плотно обернулось вокруг Тодда на манер тоги. Спасибо, Мона.

– Эй, а вода горячая у тебя дома есть? – он вдруг вспомнил о своей холодной и неоплаченной квартире. – Не думай, что я напрашиваюсь.

Дирк впрочем все равно просиял.

– Можем посмотреть то шоу, что идет по субботам на американском BBC.

– Его разве не закрыли?

– «Смерть – это только начало, Дирк». – Пародия на его голос звучала так ужасно, что Тодду сразу захотелось его треснуть. По-дружески.

– Я чувствую, ты еще успеешь меня выбесить…


End file.
